


Следуй за Рыжим Котом

by Heks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks
Summary: Кто-то крадет у Гарри носки, и он решает с этим разобраться.





	1. Chapter 1

Гермиона и Рон с одинаковыми терпеливыми выражениями на лицах сидели на кровати Поттера, пока он сам, наполовину скрывшись в шкафу, глухо чертыхался. Шкаф был старый, но добротный, прежний владелец комнаты увлекался коллекционированием карточек из шоколадных лягушек и не придумал ничего лучше, чем приклеить их к шкафу заклинанием вечного приклеивания. Каждый вечер Гарри накрывался одеялом с головой, неуютно чувствуя себя под взглядами великих волшебников. Если бы они были обычными, как Лаванда Браун, например, еще ладно, а так Гарри казалось, что он притащил на экзамен кровать и укладывается спать перед приемной комиссией.  
Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Лаванда Браун смотрела, как он спит.  
\- Кто-то пиздит мои носки, - грустно сказал Гарри, вылезая из шкафа и держа в руке носок. Пара к нему никак не желала находиться. Как и пара ко всем остальным десяти носкам. Рон с кровати ужаснулся:  
\- Молодой человек, следите за языком!  
Все началось тривиально и ни капли не подозрительно: сначала Гарри не смог найти пару к одному носку. Потом еще к двум. Поттер думал на университетских домовиков, в частности, на закрепленного за их этажом старого Гудвина, который то оставлял после уборки окна открытыми, так что конспекты в лучшем случае разлетались по всей комнате (а иногда и по территории кампуса), то закрывал дверь комнаты так, что Гарри битые пятнадцать минут подбирал отпирающее заклятие. Студенты, над которыми довлел рок в лице Гудвина, давно привыкли прятать все бумаги в шкафы и запирать их для надежности на пароль. Ну а запертые двери были неплохой тренировкой будущих специалистов в области чар.   
Носки доводили в принципе не унывающего Гарри до отчаяния. Он уже выбросил прежний комплект, в том числе свою любимую пару (точнее, ее половину) – синие с золотыми снитчами, и купил упаковку дешевых, но разноцветных. Пропажи продолжались, Поттер уже две недели периодически щеголял в разномастных носках.  
\- Поговори с Гудвином, - предложил Рон. – Стирай носки сам. И пошевеливайся, иначе опоздаем.  
Гарри вздрогнул:  
\- Когда я прошлый раз попросил его не открывать окна в комнате, он чуть не сломал себе ухо.  
\- Как можно сломать ухо? – не поверил Рон. Гермиона рядом зевнула:  
\- Хрящ.  
\- Очень похоже, - отозвался Гарри, натягивая на ноги синий и красный носки. – Именно с таким звуком он его чуть и не сломал. Ладно, я готов, пошли.  
Отправляясь с друзьями в кино, Поттер на полдня выкинул из головы носки и старых домовиков. С тех пор, как Гермиона и Гарри познакомили Рона с кинематографом, каждые выходные они втроем выбирались в кинотеатр. Первый сеанс Уизли просидел с буквально отвисшей челюстью, не реагируя на бесконечные смешки друзей. Всю дорогу до кампуса он не переставал махать руками, как ветряная мельница, и шумно восторгаться продвинутостью магглов. Еще он открыл для себя попкорн, так что Рон был очарован – и в телесном плане, и в душевном.  
В этот раз они решили посмотреть какой-то футуристический триллер, и лично Гарри из всех сюжетных перипетий почти ничего не понял, потому что ему весь сеанс пришлось объяснять Рону назначение того или иного девайса.  
\- Он сканирует сетчатку глаза, - шептал Гарри, сползая в кресте пониже, - потому что у каждого человека она уникальна, и кто-то другой в его кабинет просто не сможет зайти.  
\- Тебе надо такую штуку в комнату, - приглушенно ржал Уизли и хрустел попкорном.  
После сеанса Гермиона щурилась и сонно говорила:  
\- Рон так поднаторел в маггловской сфере с тех пор, как мы стали ходить в кино вместе. Если бы я была преподавателем в Хогвартсе, ввела бы в курс маггловедения обязательный просмотр фильмов.  
У кампуса они разошлись: Рон с Гермионой отправились обсуждать реформы в магическом образовании, а Гарри поплелся в общежитие, почти пустое, потому что выходной все стремились провести с пользой, хотя находились и те, кто предпочитал просто отоспаться. Тем не менее, в коридоре Гарри не встретил никого, кроме гермиониного Живоглота. Кот переехал в кампус вместе с хозяйкой и шастал по территории с видом властного господина. Видимо, тактика смотреть на всех как на холопов работала, потому что Живоглота любили даже в столовой, куда животным вход был запрещен. В Хогвартсе рыжего мерзавца подкармливали домовики, а в университете – все от студентов до преподавателей. Гарри своими глазами видел, как старенький профессор, который на первом курсе вел у них латынь и которого ненавидели даже старшекурсники – чисто по инерции, заметив Живоглота у дверей учебного корпуса, пошарил в кармане и достал оттуда завернутый в бумагу кусок колбасы. Кот, критически обнюхав подношение, милостиво его принял. Гарри клялся и божился, что не врет, когда рассказал об этом одногруппникам. И пока Живоглот толстел и хорошел, Гермиона переживала:  
\- Это неправильное питание, он заболеет.  
\- Луна вылечит, - успокаивал ее Рон, и Гермиона переживала еще больше:  
\- Луна адепт альтернативной медицины, если она доберется до Живоглота, ему точно конец. Ты слышал ее последнее ноу-хау? Припарки из помета фвупера! Да мало ли что он там ест в этих тропиках! С таким же успехом можно использовать и голубиное…  
\- Ясно-ясно, - сдавался Уизли, - просто не волнуйся, Живоглот низзл, а не кот, у него желудок и гвозди переварит.  
Вылизывающийся Живоглот сыто урчал, словно трансформаторная будка, и щурил сонные глаза.  
Теперь же Живоглот чрезвычайно целеустремленно бежал по коридору, не обращая на Гарри никакого внимания. Единственное, что могло привлечь внимание кота, были Гермиона и еда, а в данный момент у Поттера ни того, ни другого с собой не было. Он едва не прошел мимо, когда вдруг заметил, что Живоглот что-то тащит в зубах.  
\- Ну-ка стой, - приказал он, и Живоглот, прижав уши, включил третью скорость. Гарри чувствовал себя крайне глупо, пытаясь догнать кота в пустом коридоре, но тряпка в его зубах до боли напоминала Поттеру родной носок. Вспомнив просмотренный триллер и удалых главных героев, Гарри решил, что была не была, и совершил великолепный прыжок вперед, молясь про себя, чтобы не задавить гермиониного кота собственным телом. У Гермионы было «превосходно» за практику кожных сглазов, а еще она мастерски могла продлить их действие, добавив лишнюю петлю в рисунок движений. Как она это делала, Гарри не знал, Грейнджер же обещала унести тайну с собой в могилу.  
Живоглот, оказавшись под грудью кое-как сгруппировавшегося Поттера, мгновенно сменил тактику: заурчал и принялся бодать ушастой головой его подбородок. Поднявшись, Гарри подхватил кота под живот и взял с пола носок. Так и есть, его собственный носок – зеленый, обслюнявленный Живоглотом и со следами зубов.  
\- Пойдешь со мной, - сказал он низзлу, мирно повисшему у него в руках. – Подождем Гермиону, расскажу ей о твоем поведении.  
Оказавшись в комнате Гарри, Живоглот отнесся к ситуации философски и, запрыгнув на кровать, устроился на подушке.  
В ожидании Гермионы Гарри и Живоглот провели продуктивный час. Живоглот тщательно вылизал заднюю лапу, вдумчиво прикусывая подушечки пальцев, а Поттер продолжил возиться с проектом, пытаясь на основе веселящих чар понять принцип управления человеческими эмоциями.  
\- Вы у меня еще поплачете, - сказал он Гермионе, когда в начале семестра они обсуждали темы проектов. Поплакать пока никого не получилось заставить, хотя прошел уже почти месяц. Если такое положение вещей сохранится, то плакать впору будет самому Поттеру. Гермиона в свою очередь, как истинная дочь дантистов, все свое внимание и творческий пыл обрушила на ротовую полость, создав сглаз, удаляющий все зубы. Пока Поттер задумчиво ощупывал языком зубы и чувствовал, как его прошибает холодный пот, она рассказала, что вдохновением послужил случай с Локхартом на втором курсе. Сейчас Гермиона работала над тем, чтобы с исчезновением зубов автоматически останавливалось кровотечение. Гарри активно избегал беседовать с Грейнджер на тему ее проекта, равно как и Рон и еще как минимум половина их группы. А ведь три года назад все так хорошо начиналось: они только поступили в университет на отделение теории и практики создания заклинаний, Гермиона радостно открывала для себя новые горизонты, из ничего создавая стайки мышей (к вящей радости Живоглота и ужасу соседок по этажу) и накладывая на конспекты проклятие синих бровей, чтобы Гарри и не думал спать на лекциях. А потом она открыла для себя сглазы, и вести с ней светские беседы стало положительно невозможно, она то и дело срывалась на обсуждение упругости фурункулов и зависимости синюшного оттенка ногтей от интонации. Рон в такие моменты картинно кривился и поспешно пытался увести беседу в другое русло. Благо, в драконарии у Чарли, где он был стажером, вечно происходило что-то интересное. То запор у Валлийского зеленого, то Китайский огненный шар пожрет кладку собственных яиц – им с Гермионой определенно было о чем поговорить. Гарри же пользовался моментом и пробовал скормить Живоглоту его хвост.  
Вместе с ними, свежевыпущенными учениками школы Хогвартс, на отделение поступили еще Ханна Аббот, Симус Финниган и Драко Малфой. Увидев его в коридоре среди абитуриентов, Рон больно пихнул Гарри в бок и гнусно заухмылялся.  
\- Не может без нас, смотри.  
На фоне оживленных и взволнованных будущих студентов Малфой выглядел как памятник вселенской скорби: держался особняком, острый нос высоко вздернут, белесые волосенки прилизаны, классический портрет спесивого мудака. Первый семестр ему еще удавалось держать невозмутимую мину, брезгливо обходить толпы студентов в коридорах, обедать в одиночестве, показательно отсаживаться от шумных компаний на лекциях. О совместных кутежах с последующим препровождением в медпункт и речи не шло – Малфой был скучен и уныл как лекции профессора Бинса. Но инцидент с заклятием Орбис, когда Хорька наполовину вкопало в пол кабинета (кабинет находился на третьем этаже, и студенты четвертого курса битые двадцать минут наблюдали торчащие из потолка ноги и задницу Малфоя) и пара случайных возгораний магического происхождения сделали из него человека, умеющего работать в команде. Следующие два года привили Малфою философский взгляд на жизнь и нездоровый энтузиазм. Уже давно никто не удивлялся, когда Хорек с сосредоточенным видом бежал по коридору, а в руках у него искрило и шипело что-то, смутно напоминавшее заварник.  
С Гарри они периодически пересекались, заканчивались такие случаи вполне мирно и без мордобоя. С Гермионой Малфой с неподдельным интересом обсуждал те самые фурункулы, отчего вокруг них тут же образовывалось свободное пространство. С Финиганном, прирожденным пиротехником, у него даже был совместный проект на втором курсе, в результате которого демонстрационный класс восстанавливали больше недели. С Роном Малфой продолжал мелочно переругиваться.  
Когда Гермиона наконец-то вернулась с прогулки и зашла к Гарри, тот лениво качался на стуле и пускал по стене солнечный зайчик. Живоглот скреб когтями обои и жалобно мяукал.  
\- Учебный процесс в разгаре, - констатировала она, садясь на кровать и ловя прыгнувшего на нее низзла. – Даже не думай, Поттер.  
Гарри виновато отложил палочку и повернулся к ней, обвиняюще ткнув в кота пальцем.  
\- Твой кот вор. Это он крадет мои носки.  
Гермиона погладила вырывающегося Живоглота по голове и отпустила его. Он принялся обнюхивать кровать, недоумевая, куда делся солнечный зайчик, после чего повалился на постель, устав думать.  
\- Никогда не замечала за ним клептомании, - растерянно сказала Гермиона. – Хотя, это все объясняет, я ни от кого, кроме тебя, не слышала о пропаже вещей. Вряд ли у Гудвина на тебя зуб.  
\- У него и зубов-то нет. Куда только он их девал? Носки, в смысле.  
\- Надеюсь, что не ко мне под матрас.  
\- Нормальные чистые носки, - обиделся Гарри. – Придется заколдовать дверь, извини, но твой кот проштрафился.  
Гермиона махнула рукой, мол, ерунда. Они еще немного поболтали, после чего Гермиона, зевая, ушла к себе – бесчеловечные эксперименты в области стоматологии требовали доработки. Гарри вернулся было к проекту, но сосредоточиться не получалось. Не ест же он их, в самом-то деле, думал он. Значит, где-то была кошачья заначка из носков. Может у Гермионы под кроватью, может за холодильным шкафом в столовой, может плавает в фонтанчике во дворе, Гарри давно туда не заглядывал. Может уже весь университет смеется над носками в полосочку, а он не в курсе. Проклятье, негодовал Поттер, ты впускаешь их в свою жизнь, а они воруют твои носки. Подавив порыв ворваться к Гермионе и совершить обыск в ее комнате, Гарри сказал себе, что будет разумнее поймать рыжего террориста с поличным. Пока что он не станет накладывать на дверь заклинания: чем бегать по кампусу и проверять каждый куст, лучше дождаться Живоглота и сесть ему на хвост. Образно, разумеется.  
Ночи Поттер дождался с трудом, так и не продвинувшись в проекте ни на дюйм. Он оставил чуть приоткрытой дверь, бросил на пол носок, уже потерявший своего собрата, под удивленными взглядами волшебников с карточек улегся в постель в джинсах и футболке, погасил свет и принялся ждать. Жаль, нельзя было читать, через полчаса Гарри принялся безудержно зевать, душа судорожные всхлипы одеялом. Он уже начал дремать, в его голове лениво перекатывались мысли: что, если это все коварный план Гермионы, вдруг это она серый кардинал, мозговой центр операции, собирает при помощи верного агента Живоглота носки и раздает их эльфам. Бьющийся в сонной агонии мозг нарисовал эту картину: Грейнджер стоит на балконе общежития, горстями хватает носки из огромной плетеной корзины и бросает их вниз, в ликующую ушастую толпу.  
Неуловимый звук открывающейся двери (Гудвин маниакально смазывал петли раз в две недели) мгновенно согнал с него всякий сон. Замерев и стараясь не шевелиться, Гарри не верил своей удаче. Вероятность того, что Живоглот решит повторить налет, была бесконечно мала: какой преступник после неудачи не заляжет на дно? Живоглот думал иначе. Живоглот, бывалый рецидивист, наверняка думал: этот безмозглый человек уже все забыл, даже оставил дверь открытой, оп, а вот и носок, как удачно.  
Гарри подождал минуту и осторожно приоткрыл глаз. Кота в комнате не было. Еще через пару секунд, наложив на себя парочку заклинаний, Поттер несся по коридору, нагоняя низзла. Тот юрким летифолдом, почти стелясь по полу, уже заворачивал за угол.  
Вместе с ничего не подозревающим котом Гарри преодолел два лестничных пролета и выбежал на улицу. Было сыро и прохладно, ночной воздух взбодрил и освежил голову, Поттер уже придумал, что сделает из Живоглота, когда найдет тайник, и как забаррикадируется в комнате от Гермионы. Молли может прислать гуманитарную помощь, так что на этот счет он не беспокоился.  
Живоглот целеустремленно галопировал к фонтану, и Поттер возликовал. Но когда в неверном свете луны от фонтана отделилась темная фигура, вышколенные за времена Хогвартса рефлексы заставили его метнуться за ствол старого тополя. Отчаянно щуря глаза и вглядываясь в темноту, он силился понять, кто это был. Фигура присела на корточки перед котом, радостно распушившим хвост, и погладила его по спине. Живоглот явно знал этого человека и относился к нему более чем благосклонно, потому что его урчание было слышно даже Гарри. Он видел, как фигура взяла носок и спрятала его в карман, взамен дав какое-то лакомство коту. Поттер вжался в дерево, когда фигура направилась в его сторону, и когда между ними была какая-то пара футов, он узнал его.  
Это был Драко Малфой.  



	2. Chapter 2

На третьем по счету уроке Гарри душераздирающе зевал. По всем признакам за окном был апокалипсис, окна от порывов ветра защищала лишь магия, дождь оглушительно лупил по черепице, а может, это был град. Поттер чувствовал себя так, словно его обмотали толстым мягким матрасом. Метеочувствительность проснулась в нем еще на последнем курсе Хогвартса, тогда хотелось завалиться в мягкость диванных подушек и проспать недели две. В такую погоду даже Хагрид не выпускал Клыка на улицу, а Гарри еще предстояло в конце учебного дня бежать до общежития.   
Сил противиться сонливости не было, и Поттер, благоразумно забившись в угол аудитории, подпер подбородок руками и прикрыл глаза. В ортопедические объятья кровати он вернулся глубокой ночью, где от возбуждения еще битые полтора часа не мог сомкнуть глаз. Утренний подъем шокировал его своей оглушительностью: казалось, что каждая клетка его тела отчаянно вопит. Ко всему прочему, он опоздал, потому что заснул в душе. Отплевавшись и наскоро высушившись, он побежал сразу на урок, на ходу прощаясь с завтраком. Гермиона с первой парты бросила на него недовольный взгляд, у него лишь хватило сил ей махнуть: потом.   
«Недосып, пропущенный завтрак, немилость Гермионы, спизженные носки, - думал Гарри, - не многовато ли для одного Малфоя?»   
\- Ты побил все рекорды, - сухо бросила ему Гермиона, когда они направлялись на обед. Поттер только что получил выговор от профессора, чья деликатность закончилась на пятом предупредительном покашливании. После этого он наложил заклятие онемения на гаррины руки, и тот проснулся от боли в подбородке и сдавленного смеха аудитории. Еще по пробуждении он отметил, что солирует в этом хоре мерзостное «хи-хи» Малфоя.   
\- Ночью я следил за твоим котом, - огрызнулся Поттер, без особой цели и надежды встряхивая руки. Те висели безжизненно и скорбно. – Поэтому проспал утром. Ради бога, расколдуй меня, я же до конца дня ничего делать не смогу!  
\- И кто же стоит за Живоглотом? – спросила бездушная Гермиона, пропустив мимо ушей просьбу. – Что за сумрачный гений вступил в альянс с моим котом?   
Гарри оставил руки в покое, позволив им безвольно болтаться вдоль тела. Мысленно он начислил еще одно очко в пользу Малфоя. Чем больше их, очков, становилось, тем больше крепло желание наложить заклятие онемения на всего Хорька и бросить его в фонтан.   
\- Малфой. – В его голос каким-то образом просочилась нотка удовлетворения, вызванная видением трупа Малфоя в фонтане. Гермиона ее заметила и удивленно на него посмотрела.   
\- Ты уверен?   
\- На все сто. Я столько следил за ним в школе, что я этот профиль даже по колебаниям рассекаемого им воздуха узнаю.  
Гермиона бросила на него еще один взгляд и ничего на это не сказала. Они встали в очередь в студенческом кафе и взяли подносы. Точнее, Гермиона взяла, Гарри ввиду своего положения просто стоял рядом и крутил головой.   
\- Видишь его где-нибудь?   
\- Да, в начале очереди, нюхает твой носок.   
Поттер раздраженно передернул плечами и почесал нос о плечо Грейнджер.   
\- Возьми мне картошку и отбивную, а еще пудинг. Господи, зачем ему мои носки?.. И кофе, а то я не доживу до конца дня. Носки, Гермиона! Ладно бы конспекты таскал, это еще можно понять.   
Они немного продвинулись в очереди.   
\- Ты запираешь конспекты, Живоглот хоть и умный, но говорить не умеет. - Гермиона вздохнула и почесала Гарри переносицу, когда тот снова ткнулся в ее плечо. – Пожалуйста. Может, он фетишист?   
Они ненадолго замолчали, пока Гермиона собирала им на поднос завтрак и пока они искали свободный столик. Сев неподалеку от Симуса Финнигана (одно из главных правил выживания в студенческом кампусе – всегда держи Симуса Финнигана в поле зрения), Гермиона расставила тарелки и кружки и продолжила, двумя руками держа вилки и нанизывая на них кусочки мяса и картофеля для Гарри и овощного салата для себя:   
\- Вы оба были немного повернуты друг на друге в школе, - она ловко сунула вилку в открывшийся было для возражения гаррин рот. – Дня не проходило, чтобы ты о нем не заикнулся. А потом он пошел в тот же университет, что и ты. Вполне вероятно, что он мастурбирует на твои носки.   
Гарри громко подавился, согнувшись на стуле и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Гермиона дожевала салат и взмахнула палочкой:   
\- Anapneo!   
Поттер глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и обратил к Гермионе красное от возмущения (и отчасти смущения – с соседнего столика на них озадаченно смотрел Симус) лицо. Он несколько раз открыл рот и наконец сказал:   
\- Это самое, самое, самое мерзкое, что я слышал за последние годы! Тебе нужно вымыть рот с мылом!  
\- Да брось, я пошутила, - беззаботно отозвалась Гермиона, отправляя в рот кусочек салата. – Может все невинно: у него в комнате стоит алтарь с твоей фигурой из носков, и он ему поклоняется. У тебя нижнее белье точно не пропадало?   
Гарри замотал головой, отгоняя ужасные образы, и поднялся со стула.   
\- Я срочно вспомнил, что не закрыл окно в комнате, надо бежать, увидимся, - скороговоркой выпалил он и поспешно направился в сторону выхода.   
\- Проверь шкаф, Поттер! – крикнула ему вслед Гермиона, ухмыляясь, но Гарри этого уже не слышал. Он быстрым шагом шел к аудитории, высматривая в толпе кого-нибудь знакомого и жалостливого, чтобы снять заклятие с рук. Как назло, все еще обедали, и Поттер, подойдя к аудитории, встретился с новым препятствием: дверь была закрыта. Чувствуя, как остатки терпения песчинками утекают куда-то в ревущую бездну, Гарри предпринял попытку повернуть ручку, но рука висела бесполезным куском плоти. Ощущения почти ничем не отличались от тех, что были на втором курсе, и Гарри в отчаянии пнул дверь. И струхнул, когда за ней раздались шаги. Он уже нацепил на лицо доброжелательное выражение, которое должно было продемонстрировать преподавателю, что он понятия не имеет, кто пнул дверь, и разумеется, это совершенно точно был не он. Это выражение мигом слетело с его лица, когда дверь открылась, и показался Малфой.   
\- Странно, я думал, что высшее образование требует хоть какого-то налета цивилизованности, - вежливо заметил он, открывая дверь шире и жестом приглашая Гарри войти. – Ты как всегда ломаешь устоявшиеся стереотипы.   
\- Кто бы говорил о стереотипах, Малфой, - фыркнул Поттер, кое-как закинув сумку на стол и садясь. - Ты чего так рано приперся?   
Драко пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место неподалеку от Гарри, углубившись в чтение конспектов. Мудак, вор и задрот, подумал Поттер, прикидывая, как достать учебник и тетради без помощи рук. Вот бы где пригодилась беспалочковая магия, которой интереса ради пыталась баловаться Гермиона. И что она так взъелась на него, подумаешь, проспал, ее кот вообще аморальный тип, нашел с кем спеться, прав был Рон – дурацкий кот, завела на свою голову, почту не носит, шатается где попало и с кем попало. Гарри сверлил тяжелым взглядом спину Малфоя. Рубашка белая, натянутая на острых лопатках, выглаженная просто идеально, Гудвин никогда так не сможет. Малфой даже университетских домовиков вышколил, наверное, принесли ему раз помятую рубашку – рассказал им о головах собратьев в коридорах некоторых поместий, спровоцировал резкий скачок мотивации. Зря Поттер об этом распространялся, Хорек тогда уши развесил, в глазах мелькала толика одобрения.   
\- Может хватит пялиться? – вывел его из раздумий раздраженный голос Малфоя. – Дыру прожжешь.   
Гарри как можно независимее пожал плечами и уставился в окно. «Может хватит красть мои вещи, - подумывал спросить он, - а то нарвешься».   
Хорек пошуршал страницами тетради и спросил:   
\- Так и будешь сидеть?   
\- Тебе какая разница?   
\- Тебя так и не расколдовали, - злорадно констатировал Драко, и Гарри обернулся, чтобы увидеть широкую усмешку на остроносом лице. Со времен школы Малфой вытянулся и заострился, и Гарри недоумевал: если это называют аристократизмом и породистостью, то чем тут гордиться? Бледный и стремный, как емко охарактеризовал его Рон на первом курсе.  
\- Само сойдет через пару часов, - безразлично пожал плечами Поттер, уже жалея, что не остался с Гермионой в кафе. Любые фурункулы и сальные шуточки про трусы лучше, чем сидеть вот так наедине с Малфоем в одной аудитории.  
Драко окинул его скептическим взглядом и отвернулся. Вместе с этим в аудиторию зашла Гермиона в компании нескольких студентов. Судя по отдельным долетающим фразам, это был тот самый разговор, который лучше не слушать, и Поттер отвернулся было, как вдруг вздрогнул от вернувшейся рукам чувствительности. Он с недоверием пару раз сжал пальцы в кулак и заозирался.   
\- Ты это сделала? – спросил он Гермиону, севшую рядом с ним.   
\- Что я сделала?  
\- Расколдовала мне руки.   
\- Нет, хотя планировала. Может, чары сами спали? – предположила она. Гарри скривился:   
\- Чтобы Холборн наложил чары, держащиеся менее суток, ты должно быть шутишь? – Он запустил руки в волосы и шепотом выругался, чтобы Малфой не дай бог не услышал. Догадка не была ошеломительной, но не была и приятной. – Это Малфой.   
Гермиона всегда быстро соображала, и сейчас ей понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы все понять.   
\- О-о-о.   
\- Только не надо, - зашипел Поттер, ныряя в сумку в попытке спрятать горящие огнем уши. – Ни слова.   
Гермиона широко улыбалась и смотрела на Гарри всю ту минуту, что он искал в недрах сумки ручку. Она удивительно много переняла от Рона, в школе Поттер не замечал за ней такого ехидства. Воистину, времена меняют человека, ты знакомишься с воспитанной девочкой, пусть немного занудной, а потом делишь парту со специалистом по сглазам, который не упускает случая воткнуть шпильку в тяжелой жизненной ситуации, когда тебе так нужна поддержка.   
Поттер худо-бедно дотерпел до конца дня, мужественно выдержав все остроты Гермионы, которой очень понравилась идея с Малфоем, испытывающим какие-то чувства к Гарри. Сам Гарри мучительно размышлял, как лучше объяснить Хорьку, что брать чужое некрасиво – сразу дать ему в морду или попробовать поговорить?   
Он трусливо избегал вопроса, почему Малфой расколдовал ему руки. Не хотелось думать, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды, что Хорек все эти три года вполне мирно с ним общался, а сам имел какие-то виды на него. Это все Гермиона, весь день жужжала ему на ухо всякие глупости, вода камень точит, вот Гарри и повелся.   
Вернувшись в комнату, Поттер решительно плюнул на проект, домашнее задание, Гермиону и Малфоя и завалился на кровать. День без сна вымотал его донельзя, и едва его голова коснулась подушки, он сразу же уснул.   
  
***  
Утром Гарри был как никогда зол и решителен. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что дверь его комнаты приоткрыта, а дверь шкафа так вообще распахнута настежь. Шипя сквозь зубы ругательства и проклятия, он побросал вываленные вещи обратно в шкаф, не забыв пересчитать трусы и с облегчением обнаружив, что все на месте. Зато носков снова стало на один меньше.   
\- Твой рыжий обнаглел, - сказал он Гермионе за завтраком.   
\- Все претензии к твоему блондину, - парировала та, помешивая кофе. – Живоглот взрослый кот, я не могу контролировать круг его общения.   
\- Он не мой!   
\- Кричи громче, чтобы Малфой услышал, разбей ему сердце.   
Гарри принял волевое решение не разговаривать с Гермионой до конца дня в воспитательных целях. Живоглот был весь в хозяйку: встретив Поттера на выходе из столовой, он как ни в чем не бывало распушил хвост и уставился на него выпуклыми наглыми глазами. Ни стыда, ни совести, резюмировал Гарри, обойдя кота и отправляясь на занятия. В его голове начинал потихоньку теплиться план мести, готовый вот-вот разгореться и сжечь Малфоя к дементоровой матери. На уроках он листал учебник чар и делал пометки на листке бумаги, игнорируя Гермиону, пытавшуюся с ним заговорить. На обед он не пошел, предпочтя пище библиотеку, набрал там стопку книг и отнес их в комнату. Остаток уроков он высидел кое-как, вполуха слушая профессоров, а потом, захватив из столовой пару бутербродов (Гудвину доставку пищи не доверял ни один здравомыслящий студент, за исключением наивных первокурсников), метнулся к себе. Закрыв дверь, откусив сразу половину бутерброда и вытащив ворох носков из шкафа, Поттер припал к книгам.   
Через три часа Гарри, голодный как волк и уставший как лошадь, в хаотичном беспорядке разбросал носки перед кроватью, плотно запер дверь шкафа и вышел из комнаты.   
Дверь в которую он закрывать не стал.   
В кафе обнаружился Малфой, чаевничающий за чтением книги. Ухмыльнувшись злорадно и таинственно, Гарри взял себе крепкий кофе и булочек и подсел к Хорьку.   
\- Что читаешь? – поинтересовался он, не испросив разрешения присесть. Если у Малфоя в комнате действительно чучело Гарри, сделанное из носков, то он стопроцентно будет рад лицезреть Поттера во плоти.   
\- «Прочь от порчи», - спокойно ответил Драко, хоть и смотрел на Гарри удивленно. Тот снова оскалился в улыбке:   
\- Прекрасный выбор, уверен, книга окажется тебе полезной.   
\- Почему? – тут же насторожился Малфой, словно почуяв что-то – запах готовящегося для него костра, не иначе.   
\- Гермиона с тобой в одном университете учится, - пожал плечами Поттер, кусая булку. – Никогда не фнаешь, фто ей ф голофу фпредет.   
Малфой поморщился и вернулся к чтению, однако Гарри видел, что его глаза не бегают по строчкам, а сфокусировались в одной точке. С интересом энтомолога Поттер наблюдал за ним, уничтожая свой ужин, и размышлял.   
\- Ты расколдовал мне руки, - наконец сказал он, закончив колебаться и жевать булку. – Зачем?   
Малфой наконец оторвался от книги и посмотрел на него, вскинув брови.   
\- О, - отозвался он, - извини. Раз уж тебе так нравится ходить безруким, я готов сейчас же исправить свою ошибку, - с этими словами он вытащил палочку и вопросительно уставился на Поттера.   
\- С каких это пор ты готов делать то, что мне нравится?  
\- Сейчас тот редкий случай, когда наши стремления совпали, - улыбнулся Малфой как-то криво и натянуто. Он выглядел каким-то фальшиво уверенным, словно дунь на него – все слетит, как слой пыли. Гарри с ужасом начал понимать, что Гермиона могла быть в чем-то права, и стремления Хорька лежали во вполне определенной плоскости. С еще большим ужасом он подумал, что никогда не слышал, чтобы у Малфоя была с кем-то интрижка, уж этот пижон бы не стал таиться.   
Запретив себе об этом думать, Поттер допил кофе и сказал:   
\- Не совпали, Малфой. Доброй ночи.   
И ушел, лопатками чувствуя его взгляд.   
  
***  
\- Стремления совпали, говоришь, - смеялась Гермиона, к которой Гарри, не выдержав, пошел плакаться. – Это очень изящный эвфемизм, ты знаешь. Ты дал Малфою по рукам?   
\- Дал, - буркнул Поттер. – Сказал, что не совпали, и ушел.   
\- Ты просто сердцеед. – Гермиона помолчала, бездумно раскладывая по постели тетради, и вдруг спросила: - Ты не заметил, что он стал другим?   
Гарри фыркнул, покачавшись туда-сюда на стуле.   
\- Нет, Герми, личностный прогресс обошел меня стороной, и пока вы все осознавали, что Малфой горд и прекрасен, я все еще осваивал прямохождение.   
\- Ты и правда немного сутулишься. Так и что ты думаешь о Малфое?   
Поттер качнулся еще раз, задумчиво хмурясь. Хорек действительно стал легче в восприятии, если говорить метафорами, то из гадостного Оборотного зелья он стал Перцовым: просто так его пить не станешь, но если вдруг придется, то вполне терпимо.   
\- В школе он был невыносимым козлом, - наконец буркнул Гарри. Гермиона с ожиданием посмотрела на него, и он вздохнул: - Сейчас он не такой козел.   
\- Потрясающе исчерпывающая характеристика, - саркастически оценила Грейнджер. – Малфой стал другим человеком, а ты даже оценить не можешь.   
\- Зачем мне это оценивать?   
\- Его приглашают на вечеринки, он нормально общается со всем курсом, у него хорошее чувство юмора, ты в курсе, что он на тебя часто пялится? – неожиданно закончила Гермиона, отчего Поттер застыл на мгновение, не веря своим ушам. – Да-да, я постоянно его за этим ловлю. А сегодня он расколдовал тебе руки. И у него алтарь из твоих носков.   
\- Это не факт! – защищаясь, воскликнул Гарри, перестав качаться на стуле. – Я про руки, алтарь совсем уж из области фантастики. Может, это был кто-то еще.   
\- Это был Малфой, Поттер, не отрицай очевидное.   
\- Ты перегрелась, для тебя очевидным стал какой-то сюрреалистический бред. И перестань сватать мне Хорька, это ненормально.   
Гарри взволнованно прошелся по комнате, находясь под прицелом внимательного взгляда Гермионы. Она расслабленно сидела на кровати в позе йога и обмахивалась тетрадью.   
\- Ладно, не нервничай. Когда ты спросишь у него, почему он таскает твои вещи?   
Поттер с предвкушением улыбнулся.   
\- Полагаю, что завтра.   
Гермиона неопределенно хмыкнула и спрашивать ничего не стала. Вскоре Гарри откланялся: близилось время отбоя, и он не хотел выживать еще одни сутки без сна. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он включил свет и пересчитал носки на полу.   
Одного, синего, не хватало. Гарри негромко, но зловеще засмеялся и лег в постель.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром Гарри проглядел все глаза, но Малфой на них так и не попался. Это не расстроило его – напротив, он широко улыбался и чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Гермиона, которую несанкционированные приступы эйфории в учебное время напрягали, косилась на него и допытывалась, что он сделал с Хорьком.   
\- Проклял, - весело отвечал Гарри и отказывался сообщать подробности.   
До обеда Малфой не показывался, и Поттер потерял было бдительность, выходя из кафе и направляясь к дверям университета. И совершенно зря, потому что чья-то цепкая рука схватила его за ворот футболки и затащила в проход между зданиями студенческого кафе и университета. Воротник хищно впился Гарри в горло, и он закашлялся. Обернувшись, чтобы увидеть наглеца, Поттер закашлялся еще сильнее – на этот раз от внешнего вида Малфоя (а это был именно он).  
\- Ты теперь дитя цветов? – Смеяться и кашлять одновременно было трудно, но Гарри справлялся. Малфой напротив него был мрачнее дементора, стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Его брови закрывал черный кусок ткани, обвязанный вокруг головы. – Повязка должна быть повыше и разноцветной, давай исправлю.  
\- Только достань палочку, тебя будут соскребать с территории кампуса неделю, - предупредил Малфой. – А теперь верни мои брови на место.   
Гарри новым взглядом посмотрел на повязку на лбу Драко и спросил:   
\- А где они?   
\- Осыпались от твоего проклятого носка.   
\- Нормальный чистый носок, - снова обиделся Гарри. – Нечего было их красть у меня, у тебя что, своих нет?   
Малфой раздраженно залез пальцем под повязку и поскреб лоб, и судя по тому, что Гарри мельком увидел, у него действительно начисто отсутствовали брови. Чувство гордости за себя затопило Поттера. Его будущее в качестве специалиста в области чар ободряюще ему улыбалось и радостно махало метафорической рукой. Гарри моргнул, видение исчезло, остался лишь исподлобья глядящий на него Малфой с идиотской повязкой на лбу.   
\- Как ты узнал? – наконец буркнул тот, скрещивая на груди руки и прислоняясь к стене. Гарри прыснул.   
\- Малфой, в самом деле. У меня пропадают носки, Живоглот бегает с ними в зубах по этажу, а ты посреди кампуса осуществляешь прием краденного. Вычислить тебя не смог бы разве что ребенок.  
\- Я немного недооценил твои интеллектуальные способности, - нехотя признал Малфой, снова почесав лоб. – Эта проклятая повязка колется, Поттер, где твое гриффиндорское милосердие или что там у вас?   
\- Осталось в школе, - радостно ответил Гарри. – И все-таки, зачем тебе мои носки? Делаешь из них куклу вуду? У тебя алтарь в полный рост? Нет своих?   
\- Какой алтарь? – удивленно переспросил Малфой.   
\- В виде меня. Это Гермиона предположила. Думает, ты в меня без памяти влюблен.   
Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри и к его вящему ужасу, уши и кончик носа и Малфоя покраснели. Но если эти процессы он контролировать не мог, то с речью и мимикой справлялся.  
\- Что за бред, - фыркнул он пренебрежительно, у него даже бровь не дрогнула. – У Грейнджер такой умный кот, я просто его дрессировал.   
\- И опять доставал меня.   
\- Приятный бонус, - немного нервно отозвался Малфой, потянувшись было к повязке, но на полпути себя одернув. – Так ты снимешь чары?   
Малфой стоял перед ним бледный, безбровый и нелепый, и Гарри не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.   
\- Сами спадут, - сказал он, - часов через десять.   
И ушел.  
  
***  
Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно и без происшествий, не считая того, что Гермиона сглазила Ханну Аббот так, что ее пришлось вести к колдомедику.   
\- Мы тренировались, она на мне практиковала пластические чары, предложила опробовать мой проект на ней, - сокрушалась Гермиона у кабинета врача. – Я не ожидала, что на практике все так окажется, на макете выходило как надо.   
Гарри удивился смелости и самоотверженности Ханны (к последнему курсу они все стали немного психами, но под сглазы Гермионы все равно никто подставляться не хотел) и имел неосторожность спросить, что с ней, а узнав, что теперь у той зубы вросли обратно в десны, поклялся никогда и ни за что больше не интересоваться подробностями ее проектов.  
К счастью, Ханне за пару часов вернули на место все ее тридцать два, и каждый вернулся к своим делам. Гарри решил, что и дальше откладывать веселящие чары на потом просто непрофессионально, и вплотную занялся проектом. Это помогало забыть чудовищный образ гермиониного стоматологического фиаско и не думать о Малфое. Последний вел себя как обычно, посещал лекции, его зачарованное перо порхало над пергаментом, фиксируя сказанное преподавателем, брови сидели на месте, на Гарри он даже не смотрел.   
\- А я говорила, - сказала Гермиона, узнав об их с Хорьком разговоре. – Все слишком очевидно, Малфой плачет над твоими носками от неразделенной любви.   
\- Скорее, он плакал над своими бровями. Хорошо, что Живоглот не облысел, ты-то знаешь, как ожидания расходятся с реальностью.   
\- Без зубов оставлю, - ласково обещала Гермиона, и Гарри после увиденного не мог ей не верить. Личная рыжая немезида Малфоя фланировала по коридорам с невозмутимым видом, и Поттер, не удержавшись, наколдовал Живоглоту большую мышь, за которой тот гонялся целый вечер.  
Внутри Гарри еле теплилась слабая надежда, что Гермиона еще не рассказала все Рону. Злобная сипуха, исклевавшая ему все пальцы, милосердно добила ее. В письме Уизли жаждал узнать все грязные подробности и требовал иллюстраций. Гарри нарисовал ему средний палец, прикрепил послание к лапке мегеры в облике совы и вернулся к чарам.  
К выходным Гарри внушительно продвинулся в работе, отчего пребывал в благостном расположении духа, которое не мог испортить даже Рон своими шутками, едва ли более оригинальными, чем гермионины.   
\- У вас были такие страстные отношения в школе, удивительно, что вы еще не потрахались.   
\- Я все расскажу Молли, - пообещал Гарри, тщательно закрывая дверь комнаты. – А еще слово – и ты не пойдешь ни в какое кино.   
Рон замолчал, но его широкая улыбка и знающий вид говорили все за него. Силы воли рыжего хватило как раз до дверей кинотеатра, где его снова прорвало.   
\- Неужели тебе неинтересно, Гарри?   
\- Что именно?   
\- Узнать, откуда у вашей с Малфоем ненависти растут ноги?   
Гарри сунул деньги в окошко кассы и сказал:   
\- Три билета на 12-20. – Забрав билеты, он раздал их Рону и Гермионе и наконец ответил: - Из малфоевского мудачества, - и, увидев иронические ухмылки, добавил более весомый аргумент: - И из классового неравенства.   
Рон прыснул:   
\- Только не говори, что завидовал тому, что у Хорька особняк и собственный пони.   
\- Я всегда хотел пони!   
\- И это говорит человек, целый семестр носивший одну футболку.   
Гарри оскорбленно промолчал, к тому же ему нечего было на это ответить. Футболка была удобная и стоически выдерживала стирки Гудвина, что еще нужно от одежды?   
После кино они отправились в парк, где купили булок и устроились на берегу озера.   
\- Валлийскую дракониху, ту самую, которая пожрала свою же кладку, - вещал Рон, отламывая куски от булки и кидая их в озеро, стараясь попасть по уткам, - отправляют в Уэльс. Ничего не ест, а три дня назад бросилась на Флориана, когда тот хотел ей зелье дать.   
\- Это не та, которую прислали для Турнира? – спросила Гермиона, и Рон кивнул.   
\- И понять никто не может, чем она болеет, трех ветеринаров подпалила. Решили, пусть с ней на родине разбираются.   
В озере утки устроили потасовку за кусок хлеба. Гарри бездумно смотрел, как одна утка на буксире тащила вторую, вцепившуюся ей в хвост, и вздрогнул, когда Рон ткнул его в бок.   
\- Говорю, придешь к нам на следующие выходные? Мама всеми способами пытается избавиться от яблок, будет пирог. А если ты подналяжешь на варенье, я буду благодарен тебе до конца жизни. Не могу больше таскать банки в Румынию, надо мной уже смеются.   
\- Помочь доесть я всегда готов, - сказал Гарри, подманивая утку булкой. Утка с тоской смотрела на нее, не решаясь подойти. – От чего еще твоя мама хочет избавиться?   
Утка бочком ушла обратно в воду, решив не рисковать и добыть еду старым добрым способом – в кровавой битве.   
\- На чердаке завелись докси, так что ты не стесняйся.   
По дороге обратно в кампус Рон во всех подробностях расспрашивал Гарри о том, как Малфой лишился бровей, и сетовал на то, что Поттер не сделал заклинание более долгосрочным.   
\- Ему и дня хватило, знаешь же, как он о внешности печется.   
\- Идеи гуманизма неприменимы к Малфою, - не соглашался Рон, - когда в следующий раз решишь его проклясть, посоветуйся со мной, я на ходу набросаю тебе пару сотен идей.  
Гарри пообещал, что первым делом обратится к Рону, и тот успокоился. Их последняя стычка была три года назад, когда рыжий заметил Малфоя в коридоре, где толпились абитуриенты. Пришедший за компанию и потому не чувствующий себя стесненным обстоятельствами, Рон отпустил пару комментариев, Малфой в свою очередь ответил одним – емким и ядовитым, и Гермионе пришлось срочно рассыпать все документы по коридору и звать Уизли на помощь. С тех пор Рон затаил обиду и каждый раз нелестно отзывался о Малфое – чем ближе тот находился, тем громче.   
В общежитие Гарри вернулся в компании Рона и Гермионы. Поднимаясь на свой этаж, он краем уха слушал их разговор (к счастью, фурункулы в нем не фигурировали) и уже мысленно прикидывал план работы над веселящими чарами, которые в перспективе расширят спектр действий и принесут ему кучу баллов в конце семестра. Пока что он подобрался к тому, чтобы поменять их характер с веселящего на полностью противоположный, оставалось понять, как сделать эффект длительным и менее энергозатратным: пока что измененное заклинание грозило затратить столько же магии, сколько трансфигурация слона в чашку.   
\- Гарри, - сладким голосом пропел Рон, снова толкая его в бок, - кажется, к тебе гости.   
Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей и уставился на стоящего у двери его комнаты Малфоя.   
\- Не будем тебе мешать, - так же сладко поддакнула Гермиона и утащила рыжего в свою комнату.  
Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Шагая по коридору к Малфою, он изучал пол под ногами, стараясь минимизировать созерцание Хорька по мере возможности.   
\- Чего тебе? – буркнул он, взявшись за ручку двери и готовясь нырнуть в спасительное нутро родной комнаты. Железо под пальцами нагрелось, признавая хозяина, мягко щелкнул замок.   
Поттеру казалось, что он буквально слышит, как Рон и Гермиона толкаются у двери, стремясь подслушать разговор. Малфой, лениво подпирая стену плечом, буднично ответил:   
\- Хотел взять у тебя конспекты.   
Гарри показалось, что он ослышался. Он переспросил:   
\- Конспекты?   
\- Да. Ведь именно благодаря тебе я пропустил занятия.   
\- Ты пропустил их, потому что тебя в детстве не научили, что воровать нельзя.   
\- Ради Мерлина, Поттер, я пришел за конспектами, а не за лекцией о нравственности.   
\- Жаль, тебе бы не помешало. – С этими словами Гарри открыл дверь с намерением вынести Малфою конспекты, но тот ужом проскользнул внутрь и принялся оглядываться.   
\- Так и думал, что у тебя бардак, - удовлетворенно заключил он, выглядя куда оживленнее, чем мгновение назад в коридоре. – А это что?   
Гарри понял, что ситуация понемногу выходит из-под контроля, но с тем, чтобы вытолкать Малфоя взашей, он решил повременить. Тем временем тот рассматривал карточки от шоколадных лягушек на шкафу, сцепив руки за спиной в замок и чуть наклонив голову.   
\- Я думал, ты уже перерос стадию карточек.   
\- Это от предыдущего хозяина, - уже привычно открестился Гарри. – Заклинание вечного приклеивания.   
\- Да что ты говоришь, - пробормотал Малфой, оборачиваясь и спрашивая: - Ну, где конспекты?   
Поттер снова вздохнул и поплелся к столу, расколдовывая ящик и принимаясь копаться в бумагах. Спиной и местом чуть пониже он чувствовал, что Малфой на него пялится.   
Однозначное мнение об этом все никак не желало составляться. Как наяву Гарри слышал хохот Гермионы.   
\- Когда отдашь? – мрачно спросил он, сунув Малфою в руки конспекты. Тот перелистнул страницы, прикидывая.   
\- Завтра.   
\- Ладно. – Гарри сунул руки в карманы и с ожиданием уставился на Малфоя. – Что-то еще?   
Малфой замялся. Зрелище не из тех, что часто видишь, и Гарри напрягся, готовый отбиваться и звать на помощь.   
\- Да нет, ничего, - наконец буркнул тот и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Через пять минут в нее ввалились Рон и Гермиона.   
\- Видели Хорька, - как бы невзначай обронил Рон, падая на кровать Гарри. – Что ему было нужно, кроме твоих руки и сердца?   
\- Конспекты. – Поттер решил пропускать мимо ушей все подколки в упорной попытке сохранить их дружбу. – Ноги убери, я здесь вообще-то сплю.  
Рыжий послушно сдвинул ноги, так что его кеды сорок третьего размера теперь свисали с кровати.   
\- Что ты ему проклял? А то я что-то не заметил, брови вроде были на месте.   
\- Я просто дал ему конспекты.   
Гермиона и Рон переглянулись, что не ускользнуло от внимания Гарри, и Рон негромко и многозначительно присвистнул. Поттер сделал вид, что занят наведением порядка в ящике, и усиленно зашуршал бумагами, вытаскивая давно отсортированные тетради и складывая их по новому принципу, который заключался в том, чтобы не смотреть на друзей.   
\- Может быть, хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить? – отечески начал Рон. – Пара дружеских советов?   
Гермиона шлепнула его по бедру, заставляя подвинуться, и села рядом.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты разбираешься в этой области, - сказала она серьезно, хотя в ее голосе пробивались нотки веселья.   
\- Думаю, принцип там один и тот же.   
Гарри одним решительным движением сгреб тетради в охапку и впихнул их в ящик, с трудом задвинув его, и уставился на Рона и Гермиону, скрестив на груди руки.   
\- Ни слова о принципах в этой комнате. Валите к себе, мне надо заниматься.   
Почти силой выпроводив Рона и Гермиону, Поттер закрыл дверь и повалился на кровать, закидывая ноги на спинку и отстраненно глядя на дверцу шкафа. Великие волшебники деловито стряхивали невидимые пылинки с мантий, протирали очки платочками, поправляли остроконечные шляпы. Они были бесконечно далеки от проблем простых людей, никто не задавался вопросом, что делать, когда первый упырь твоего выпуска вдруг расцветает при виде тебя как майская роза. Сказать такое о Малфое было серьезным преувеличением: он совершенно точно не расцветал при виде Гарри и напоминал скорее бубонтюбера, разве что больше он не плевался гноем, но перемены были тревожно ощутимы. Рон с Гермионой в данной ситуации не помогали, а наоборот отвлекали своими шутками: Гарри по инерции отмахивался, и это мешало ему прийти к какому-то выводу.   
Вывод пока был один: Малфой спер его конспекты на целые сутки, и нужно освежить в памяти все нейтрализующие порчу заклинания. 


	4. Chapter 4

Малфоя принесло рано утром, пока Гарри предпринимал тщетные попытки проснуться, обливаясь кипятком в душе. Холодный душ для него находился на самой верхушке пыточной пирамиды, и он принципиально игнорировал его существование. Сквозь шум воды Гарри не сразу услышал стук, а когда услышал, то решил, что это пришла будить его Гермиона. Тщательно замотавшись ниже пояса полотенцем, чтобы у Рона не было повода обвинить его в чем-то таком, Гарри прошлепал босыми ногами до двери и распахнул ее.   
\- Доброе утро, - с каменным лицом поприветствовал его Малфой. Если он и был застигнут врасплох, то реакция у него была странной. Гарри слышал о разновидности коз, которые каменеют от испуга. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот, кажется, не собирался падать замертво, лишь напряженно глядел Поттеру в лицо. После сваривающего заживо душа температура в комнате казалась невероятно низкой, и, жестом велев Малфою заходить, Гарри в три прыжка похватал свои вещи и скрылся в душе. Наскоро помывшись и почистив зубы, он кое-как вытерся и натянул одежду. Футболка противно прилипла к влажной спине.   
\- Принес твои конспекты, - уже не так замогильно сказал Малфой, мотнув головой в сторону стола, где чинно лежала тетрадка Гарри. Поттер кивнул и прошел мимо него, подхватывая сумку и складывая в нее тетрадку и пару учебников из стопки. Оборачиваясь и ловя нечитаемый малфоевский взгляд, Гарри обновил чары на окне.  
\- Я все, пошли, — велел он.   
\- А не причесываешься ты по политическим убеждениям? – вдруг напыжился Малфой, в мгновение ока вернув себе обычный вид. Гарри подумал, что, видимо, только оскорбляя кого-то и отпуская язвительные комментарии, Хорек чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Если он упадет в обморок, то вместо нашатыря в нос нужно у него спросить: «Мистер Малфой, что вы думаете о прическе и одежде Гарри Поттера?». Малфой очнется и скажет: «Архигадостный видок».  
\- Почему по политическим? – со вздохом спросил Гарри.   
\- Потому что у меня есть все основания подозревать, что вы с Уизли и Грейнджер основали партию плохих причесок. Какое у вас название? Патлатое трио? Лига нечесаных? Триумвират вороньих гнезд?  
\- Не подходит, триумвират – союз трех мужей.  
\- Ух ты, знаешь сложные слова. Молись, чтобы без ее ведома исключенная из партии Грейнджер не узнала о твоем сексизме.  
\- Какой же ты занудный, - снова вздохнул Гарри, пару раз энергично прочесав пальцами волосы. – Все, причесался, выметывайся из моей комнаты.   
Малфоя демонстративно передернуло, но он послушно вышел в коридор и подождал, пока Гарри запрет дверь. И продолжил:   
\- Если ты так причесываешься, то как ты подстригаешься? Кухонным ножом?   
\- Гермиона меня стрижет.   
\- Ах, ну раз за дело берется человек с такой прекрасной прической, как Грейнджер… - согласился Малфой, шагая рядом. Наверное, шоковый душ был виной тому, что Гарри это не особо напрягало.   
\- Что ты докопался? Завидуешь нашим пышным шевелюрам?   
\- Конечно, всю жизнь мечтал иметь волосы как у школьного лесничего.   
\- Ты это сейчас обо мне, Роне или Гермионе? – на всякий случай спросил Гарри, готовый при первом же удобном случае сдать Малфоя с потрохами. Но они уже подходили к столовой, и Хорек, махнув на прощание, ушел занимать столик. Поттер пожал плечами и последовал его примеру. Найдя Гермиону, он бросил на стул сумку.   
\- Привет, - поздоровался он и поспешно убежал в сторону очереди. Гарри понимал, что глупо надеяться, что у него получится избежать утренней порции иронии: у Гермионы был третий глаз на затылке, так что она всегда все замечала. Поэтому Поттер вдумчиво разглядывал ассортимент еды, улыбался работнице столовой, осторожно нес поднос к столу и аккуратно расставлял тарелки.   
\- Утро не будет добрым без милой беседы с Малфоем? – наконец спросила Гермиона, договаривая конец фразы в кружку с кофе.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - бодро откликнулся Гарри, садясь на стул и вонзая вилку в стейк. На месте стейка Поттер попробовал представить плечо или бедро Малфоя (не слишком уязвимые зоны: чтобы было больно, но не смертельно), но на сердце от этого милее не стало.   
\- Так что ему все-таки было нужно?   
\- Вернул конспекты, сказал, что у нас с тобой отвратительные прически.   
\- Узнаю старого доброго Малфоя. Я уж решила, что его и правда унесли пришельцы.   
\- Даже если бы унесли, то через день вернули бы обратно.   
\- Это объясняет отсутствие контактов с инопланетными цивилизациями – однажды они просто напоролись на кого-то из Малфоев и внесли нас в черный список.   
Гарри ухмыльнулся и нашел взглядом Хорька. Тот с задумчивым выражением на лице ел салат. Переведя взгляд на тарелку Гермионы, Поттер подумал, что зря Малфой сказал про прически – они с Гермионой довольно неплохо ладили до этого дня.   
На лекциях Гарри расслабленно черкал ручкой в тетради, изредка отвлекаясь от записей, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя. Тот периодически водил головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею, а один раз оглянулся и встретился глазами с Гарри, словно точно знал, где он сидит. Поттер напустил на себя скучающий вид и притворился, что водит взглядом по аудитории, а Малфой ему просто попался по пути. Хотя внутри него все дрогнуло – поэтично было бы, следуя литературной традиции, сказать «словно птица в клетке», но больше было похоже на «как Стрелка, которая снова не вписалась в окно». Гермиона покосилась на Гарри.   
\- Что-то с желудком, - шепотом объяснил он. Было такое чувство, словно он попался на чем-то запрещенном.   
На последней паре, когда они исследовали клыкастую фрисби, та взбесилась и перекусала примерно половину группы. Ко всему прочему оказалось, что клыки у нее ядовитые, и вскоре ученики покрылись угрожающе пульсирующими фурункулами. Гарри чудом увернулся от фрисби, метившей ему в нос, и успел утащить Гермиону в коридор, а вот Малфою не повезло – фрисби вцепилась ему в подбородок. Последнее, что Гарри слышал, было громкое ругательство, а потом произошел мощный всплеск магии, отчего у Поттера закололо кончики пальцев.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что разбирать на парах конфискованные у учеников предметы – дурацкая идея, - сказал Гарри, пропуская вперед стонущих и чешущихся однокурсников. Малфой выглядел спокойно, зажимая подбородок платком, но Поттер уже знал, что от фрисби остались одни только зубы.   
\- Мне жалко преподавателей в школе, - отозвалась Гермиона, выходя вместе с Гарри на улицу. – Представляешь, додуматься сделать фрисби ядовитой.   
\- Не говори, что тебе не понравилась эта идея.   
\- Исполнение неплохое, но яд, клыки – слишком тривиально.   
Гарри поправил сумку на плече и остановился.   
\- Ты бы, конечно, наложила на нее что-нибудь оригинальное, типа кишечно-опорожнительного заклинания?   
\- Лучше добавить к ней воющие чары и отправить охранять территорию. Ты куда-то собрался?   
Поттер представил себе фрисби, с воем гоняющуюся по саду за несчастным нарушителем, и вздохнул. В Гермионе без проблем уживалось желание шить эльфам шапки и натравливать зубастые предметы на людей.  
\- Смотаюсь в Косой переулок, - ответил Гарри, - в «Обскурусе» мне обещали свиток Барталини, отдать согласны только лично в руки. Заодно носки куплю, Малфой с Живоглотом вроде успокоились.   
На этих словах Гермиона чуть нахмурилась.   
\- Я не видела его со вчерашнего вечера.   
\- Наверняка объелся и ночевал в столовой. Или ты о Живоглоте?   
Гермиона хмыкнула и шутливо ударила его кулаком в плечо.   
\- Ладно, иди, заметишь Живоглота, скажи, чтобы зашел ко мне.   
  
***  
В общежитие Гарри возвращался глубоким вечером и в приподнятом настроении. Свиток Барталини приятно грел бедро и душу, лежа в сумке, на языке растворялся кончик сахарного пера, в голове вихрились идеи относительно веселящих чар. В свитке однозначно должны быть ответы на вопросы уменьшения энергопотребления и градации эмоций, поэтому, взбудораженный предчувствием академического успеха, Гарри пару часов потратил на прогулку по городу и поедание сладкого, готовя мозг к подвигам. И поэтому был совсем не рад, обнаружив, что Гудвин снова наложил на его дверь какие-то убийственные чары. Эмоциональный подъем превратился в эмоциональный спад, Гарри со стоном бросил сумку на пол и достал палочку. Попробовав Алохомору, Поттер в шестой раз (именно столько раз его дверь оказывалась заперта) убедился, что Гудвин не промах. Потратив десять минут на трансфигурацию замка, Гарри бросил это занятие и со вздохом приготовился называть пароли. Дело было гиблым, потому что, когда дело доходило до паролей, мозг Гудвина работал в качестве генератора случайных слов. После того, как с трудом вытащенный из каморки заспанный Гудвин, почесав в затылке, буркнул «стремительный нунду», решимости Поттера отгадать пароль самостоятельно хватало лишь до десятой попытки.  
\- Жуки всмятку. Резиновый соплохвост. Перламутровый дементор. Сопли феникса. Жестоко убитый домовик. Инсценировка несчастного случая. Испанский сапожок, железная дева. Наказание шпицрутенами.  
Замок стоически терпел потоки бреда, а Гарри так увлекся описанием гудвиновых перспектив, если тот не бросит запирать чужие спальни, что не заметил, как сзади кто-то подошел. Университетский сквозняк донес до него крепкий запах алкоголя.   
\- Дай мне минуту, я придумаю что-нибудь оригинальное, - сказал Малфой, облокачиваясь о стену и с интересом глядя на Гарри. Ворот его рубашки был расстегнул на три пуговицы и уголок торчал вверх, тонкая кожа шеи слегка покраснела. – Что-то типа: эй, Поттер, тайная комната снова открыта?   
\- Тайная комната снова закрыта, - проворчал Гарри, вставая с колен и отряхивая джинсы. – Найду Гудвина, откручу ему уши. Интересно, можно сменить домовика?   
Малфой покачал головой, после чего на секунду прикрыл глаза, поморщившись. Нализался, констатировал Гарри.   
\- Тебе можно все, Поттер, - томно отозвался Малфой, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
\- По какому случаю возлияния? – проигнорировал его Гарри, вертя палочку между пальцев и смиряясь с тем, что придется восстанавливать замок. Искать Гудвина в такой час бесполезно – примерно так же, как и подбирать пароли. – Portaberto!  
Заклинание, по идее предназначенное для висячих замков, оставило в двери дымящуюся дыру на месте ручки. Малфой помахал у носа ладонью, отгоняя неприятный запах, и ответил:   
\- В лечебных целях.   
\- А, фрисби, - вспомнил Гарри. – Как твой подбородок?   
\- Сам посмотри.  
Поттер, подцепивший пальцами дверь, зашипел и сунул обожженный палец в рот. Повернувшись к Малфою, он критически оглядел вздернутый подбородок, одобрительно кивнул и заметил направление малфоевского взгляда. Поспешно вынув палец изо рта, он зашел в комнату и совсем не удивился, когда Малфой последовал за ним. Создавалось впечатление, что когда дело касалось Гарри, Хорек принципиально игнорировал понятие личного пространства.  
\- Насколько я помню, алкоголь помогает при простуде, - сказал Поттер, бросая сумку в угол. Малфой подошел к шкафу и снова разглядывал карточки. – А не при отравлении.  
Дыра в двери застенчиво зияла и показывала кусочек коридорных обоев. Гарри поддернул джинсы и сел на корточки, прикидывая, сколько времени займет восстановление двери. По всему выходило, что свитку придется подождать, к тому же Малфой уходить, судя по всему, не собирался.   
\- Значит, я что-то перепутал, - ничуть не смутился он. – Но остальные тоже были не в курсе.  
\- Кто остальные?   
\- Финиганн, Аббот… – короче, все, кого покусали.   
\- Вы уже всё выпили? Тебя отправили за добавкой, а ты заблудился?   
Гарри достал палочку и прицелился к участку с дырой, чтобы начать ремонт. Малфой за спиной подозрительно затих, зашуршал чем-то, а потом спокойно ответил:   
\- Пьяным людям свойственно совершать необдуманные поступки.   
Пока Гарри напряженно размышлял, было ли это каким-то намеком и не собирается ли Малфой броситься на него, страстно рыкнув, голос за спиной с удовлетворением закончил:   
\- Например, такие.   
Поттер не выдержал и обернулся. Малфой по-прежнему стоял у шкафа и с довольным выражением на лице что-то разглядывал. Гарри подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо.   
\- Ну ты и козел.   
В карточном шкафном полку знаменитых волшебников случилось пополнение: среди уже знакомых и приевшихся за четыре года лиц появилось еще более знакомое и набившее оскомину. Круглые очки, шрам и беспорядок на голове – карточный Гарри Поттер нервно ерошил волосы и пытался скрыться за рамкой изображения.   
\- Просто сказочный козел, - повторил Гарри, делая попытку подцепить карточку ногтем и подтверждая свои опасения. – Еще и заклинание вечного приклеивания использовал. Охреневшая сволочь.  
Малфой радостно заулыбался, словно его похвалили за прекрасно проделанную работу. Гарри подозревал, что, наверное, для него это именно так и было. Ругательства были музыкой для его ушей, особенно если они исходили от Поттера.   
Следующие пятнадцать минут прошли в тишине. Нельзя сказать, что она была напряженной. Счастливый Хорек уселся на стул и совал нос в гаррины тетради. Сам Гарри вернулся к починке двери, чувствуя себя странно. Словно сейчас действительно происходило что-то важное, чего он сам еще не понимал, но одновременно он немного злился на Малфоя за карточку. Поттер всегда тяготился своей славой, хорошо еще, что за прошедшее время газеты поутихли, а то ведь ему просто не давали прохода. А теперь вот Малфой влез к нему в комнату и прилепил этот кошмар на шкаф, теперь Гарри суждено до скончания веков торчать среди старперов. Студент, который потом займет эту комнату, как-нибудь случайно узнает, что он жил здесь во времена своей учебы, и будет считать его нарциссичным мудаком. Может быть, Поттеру повезет, и Гудвин во время очередной уборки подожжет его шкаф. Вообще, надо будет спросить у Гермионы, вдруг есть контрзаклятие.  
Малфой за спиной что-то вполголоса напевал, и Гарри понял, что больше беспокоится за свой облик перед грядущими поколениями и озадачен, чем злится на Малфоя. Его присутствие в комнате что-то волновало в нем, и Гарри чинил дверь внимательно как никогда. Он бы скорее заклеил себе рот заклинанием, которым Малфой прилепил карточку к шкафу, чем признался бы в этом Гермионе.  
\- Как твой проект? – спросил Малфой, шелестя страницами тетрадей. – Веселящие чары, правильно?   
\- На их основе, - отозвался Гарри. – Хочу расширить спектр эмоций.   
\- И как, получается?   
\- Вроде как да.   
\- Покажи, - вдруг попросил Малфой, судя по звуку, бросив тетрадь на стол. Следующие пять минут Гарри потратил на то, чтобы объяснить не слишком вменяемому Хорьку, что чары еще не доработаны, и рассказать об увлекательных часах, которые Ханна провела с широко открытым ртом, но это не помогло.  
\- Где твой исследовательский интерес, Поттер? - уговаривал его Малфой. – В конце концов, у тебя есть возможность проклясть меня совершенно легально.   
\- Так неинтересно.   
\- Ну Поттер, - заныл Малфой, - ну пожалуйста, жалко тебе, что ли?  
Через двадцать минут Гарри стучался в гермионину дверь, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойно. За дверью послышались шаги, и в проеме возникла Гермиона по меньшей мере с двумя ручками в волосах. Странная привычка втыкать пишущие принадлежности в собранные в пучок волосы появилась у нее примерно на первом курсе: Гермиона объясняла это тем, что заткнутая за ухо ручка у нее постоянно падает.   
\- Я слаба на ухо, - говорила она.   
Реальная Гермиона тем временем спрашивала:   
\- Гарри, в чем дело?   
\- Там это… Малфой, - выдавил Гарри. – У меня в комнате.   
\- Ага, - осторожно отозвалась Гермиона. – Поздравляю?   
\- Он плачет.   
\- Господи, неужели ты был так плох?   
\- Пошли уже, нужна твоя помощь, - раздраженно буркнул Гарри. Гермиона, как настоящий друг, закатила глаза, но все-таки последовала за ним. Она проигнорировала отсутствие дверной ручки, хотя Гарри был уверен, что она не могла этого не заметить, но при виде зареванного Малфоя не удержалась и сказала:   
\- О.   
Малфой зыркнул на нее настолько злобно, насколько было возможно в его положении. Вышло довольно жалко, не напугало бы даже Сычика, не говоря уже о Гермионе, которая сама могла напугать кого угодно.  
\- В общем, - начал Гарри, игнорируя шмыганье и прерывистое дыхание. - Он уговорил меня попробовать на нем мои проектные чары. Я пытался снять их сам, но ничего не выходит.   
\- Понятно, - кивнула Гермиона, не задавая никаких вопросов. После того, как Гарри видел, что она сотворила с Ханной, ей было не с руки критиковать его, особенно в присутствии Малфоя. Поэтому она светло улыбнулась и спросила: - Гарри, ты говорил, Малфой как-то отозвался о моей прическе, не напомнишь?   
Малфой глухо зарыдал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
  
***  
Час спустя им все-таки удалось расколдовать бьющегося в пароксизмах горя Малфоя, изведя полтетради на формулы и все-таки поругавшись. Гермиона сказала, что если бы не искреннее беспокойство за Малфоя (он в этот момент особенно громко всхлипнул – наверное, хотел издевательски хмыкнуть), она бы ни за что не взялась помогать ему с его проектом. Гарри все-таки припомнил ей челюсть Ханны и то, что эту проблему она решила только с помощью медработника. Наверное, не нужно было этого делать – после того, как они все же сняли с Малфоя чары, Гермиона припечатала того сонным заклятием.   
\- Ну и что мне теперь с ним делать? – шепотом закричал Гарри на нее.   
\- Мне и это за тебя решить? - прошипела она в ответ и ушла к себе. Поттер растерянно переводил взгляд с двери на Малфоя на своей кровати. Схлопотав от Гермионы сонные чары, тот мешком повалился на кровать, промазав мимо подушки. Гарри мстительно отошел от кровати и принялся заделывать дыру в двери. Раз уж ему не светит сон в собственной постели, то и Хорек не выспится.  
Наращивая дверь, Гарри думал, что они все устают на учебе и стоит быть снисходительнее друг к другу. Говорить об этом Гермионе, конечно же, не стоит, иначе она живо припомнит, сколько раз он спал на парах, сколько раз брал у нее конспекты и заваливал лабораторные. Хорошо, что на последней из них фрисби покусала Малфоя, а не его, иначе и это было бы упомянуто.   
Подумав о Малфое в очередной раз (в последнее время в связи с внезапной его активностью Гарри думал о нем неприлично много), Поттер со вздохом поднялся на ноги и подошел к кровати. Гермиона накладывала чары основательно, так что можно было не бояться быть застуканным, и Гарри некоторое время разглядывал Малфоя. Романтически подметить влажные стрелочки ресниц и припухлость губ не вышло – Хорек проревел в общей сумме больше часа, так что и видок у него был соответствующий, но Поттер не почувствовал ни брезгливости, ни жалости. Угрызений совести, кстати, он также не ощутил – и это успокоило: хоть что-то осталось по-старому.   
Гарри, покусав в нерешительности губу, завис над Малфоем. Вздумай Гермиона прийти помириться - лучше момента не придумаешь. К счастью, этого не случилось, и Гарри осторожно взял Малфоя за плечи и уложил на подушку. Его расслабленная тяжесть была для Поттера чем-то новым - они никогда друг друга не касались вне драки. В голове что-то захохотало голосом Рона, и Гарри поспешно и кое-как накинул покрывало на ноги Малфоя и ушел доделывать дверь. 


End file.
